dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arak
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Address = Arak's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 5 |FamConnect = |Mentors = Cukatail (attendant) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 5. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Cukatail. Appearance Arak is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes and an emaciated frame. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arak wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus. Personality He thoroughly investigates what he should target for destruction. He tries to expand his universe's potential with the minimal amount of destruction, in contrast to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus, who instead indulges himself or destroys planets for petty reasons. Even more, while some of the other gods appear to be lazy, Arak is shown to be a disciplined man, regularly meditating and continuing his training as a God of Destruction. He also appears to value life in general as he was also visibly disturbed at the erasure of Universes 9 and 10. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Arak participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to be calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Arak and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Arak attends the Zeno Expo, along with Cukatail and Ogma, representing Universe 5. Arak watches the expo, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 5 having a high mortal ranking. In the manga, Arak is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zeno Expo between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, at the Tournament arena, he questions the durability of the arena. He participates in a sparring match with Iwan and Liquiir to test the stage. He fights on par with his fellow gods, but the resulting damage to the battleground meant that he and the other two combatants were responsible for repairing it. While watching the Tournament of Power, Arak was visibly disturbed at the erasure of Universes 9 and 10. Later on, Arak stands up with his fellow Destroyers to recognize Goku's newfound power in the form of a complete Ultra Instinct state. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Arak makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Arak is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cukatail. ;Anime Arak is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Iwan and Liquiir. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Multiple Beams''' - Arak can shoot up to five powerful serpentine energy beams at once. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Arack possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Arak and Ogma's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Arak and Ogma represent. *'Headshot' - Arak uses a finger flicking attack to send his opponent flying. Called in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Finger Beam' - In the manga, Arak holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertip. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Taishi Murata *Funimation dub: Orion Pitts *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Hélio Vaccari **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Jesse Conde *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *Polish dub: Damian Kulec Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Arak vs. Iwan vs. Liquiir ;Manga *Arak vs. Iwan vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liqueur (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Giin Trivia *Arak or araq is the name of an alcoholic beverage typically made from fermented grapes. *Arak is also a Malay word for alcoholic beverages. Malay language speakers (mainly spoken in Malaysia but also spoken in Indonesia, Singapore & Brunei) tend to call any alcoholic beverages as "arak" by default instead of their proper name. *His design seems to be inspired by carved African deities, the Shakōki-dogū of ancient Japanese mythology and tiki masks. *Arak was designed by Toyotarō. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Arak es:Arak Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 5 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials